Farmer Milton
General Farmer Milton can initially be found at his farmstead, being charged with treason by a group of White Mantle in Nebo Terrace. Later, he can be found closer to the portal, where he is executed. Location *Kryta **Nebo Terrace Dialogue When charged with treason: :White Mantle Zealot: "You have been reported to your local Committee for the Elimination of Anti-Krytan Behavior as a possible spy against the nation." :White Mantle Zealot: "In the name of the White Mantle, we hereby order you to relinquish ownership of all your land and property to Layman Josef and submit to arrest." :Farmer Milton: "What!? This is preposterous! Who accused me of such things!?" :White Mantle Zealot: "Let's see here... Looks like Layman Josef filed the complaint. Huh, that's quite the coincidence!" :Farmer Milton: "Coincidence!? That no-good backstabber has been after my land for years! Surely even an armor-clad idiot such as you can see through this charade!" :Peacekeeper Marksman: "Mind your tongue or I'll cut it from your mouth, peasant!" :White Mantle Zealot: "Layman Josef is a trusted member of the Committee for the Elimination of Anti-Krytan Behavior. He has exposeed the guilt of many farmers recently, which proves the Shining Blade is corrupting the good citizens of this area." :Farmer Milton: "Look... who does the land go to when these farmers are found guilty?" :White Mantle Zealot: "Well... Layman Josef..." :Farmer Milton: "And who is providing the evidence against these so-called traitors?" :Peacekeeper Marksman: "Careful boss! I think he's trying to trick you..." :White Mantle Zealot: "Shut up! I'm in charge here!" :Farmer Milton: "I'm not going anywhere with you! You tell Josef that if he wants my land he can take it over my dead body!" :White Mantle Zealot: "Make a note that the suspect resisted arrest." :Peacekeeper Marksman: "Noted." :White Mantle Zealot: "In accordance with the revised Krytan Penal Code Section 7, Subsection C regarding suspects who resist arrest, we are hereby permitted to strike you with blunt objects until such time as you comply with our orders or lose the ability to resist them." :White Mantle Zealot: "Men, commence beating!" (The group of White Mantle turn hostile) ---- When spoken to after killing the White Mantle: :"Oh great, now you've done it! I could have handled a beating, but now they'll kill me for sure! And that no-good Layman Josef will be here to claim MY land. That is, unless I burn it down! Let's see how much profit he makes off a pile of ash! But uhh... you didn't hear that. And if you see a bunch of smoke you should probably just keep walking. Oh and you've never even heard of me, if anyone asks." ---- At his execution: :High Inquisitor Toriimo: "Have you forgotten what the White Mantle have done for the people of Kryta?" :High Inquisitor Toriimo: "Have we not brought peace and prosperity?" :High Inquisitor Toriimo: "And LAWLESSNESS is how you repay us?" :High Inquisitor Toriimo: "Regrettably for you, you leave me no choice. Attacking a White Mantle soldier is the same as attacking the Confessor himself!" :Layman Josef: "Yes, strike down the traitor! Kill the blasphemer!" :High Inquisitor Toriimo: "And you... you ungrateful miscreants! Harboring traitors! You're just as guilty as this dispicable villain." :Layman Josef: "Wait... what?" :High Inquisitor Toriimo: "Burn him. Burn the village. Cleanse the wickedness with fire!" :(One of the peacekeepers sets Farmer Milton on fire, killing him.) :': "NOOOO!" :':"Your reign of terror ends today, Toriimo!" :High Inquisitor Toriimo: "Well, well, well. I knew the smell of burning peasants would bring you out of the shadows. You've gotten far too predictable for your own good." :High Inquisitor Toriimo: "Captain, kill the traitors for me. They're not worth my energy." :(All White Mantle turn hostile and High Inquisitor Toriimo vanishes) Notes *You to need to rezone after witnessing the charges and killing the White Mantle in order to see the execution. *Neither of the events will occur if Courier Falken spawns. Category:Nebo Terrace